


Anniversary of Something

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Canon, Triangle Bill Cipher, so fluffy that it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Bill burst into Ford’s study with a shower of multi-color sparks. “Happy Anniversary!” he yelled.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Anniversary of Something

Bill burst into Ford’s study with a shower of multi-color sparks. “Happy Anniversary!” he yelled.

  
Well, he was due for a break anyway. He set down the book he had been reading. Bill placed something onto his lap the second the chair swiveled to face him.

  
“I got you a gift! Open it, open it!”

  
It was a cubical container, approximately twenty by twenty by twenty centimeters, if he had to guess. He recognized the wrapping paper. It was one of the less gaudy sections of the paper bags Mabel had decorated with stickers and glitter and pine tree shaped stamps for Christmas last year.

  
Ford frowned. “What could this be the anniversary of? We already celebrated our first date.” They didn’t celebrate their first meeting, or even their reunion; that went without mentioning. And anyway, today wasn’t one of those days either.

  
“Oho, what indeed!”

  
Ford felt his face warm. “And certain… other activities we could commemorate first happened in winter.” Then, Ford paused and thought over what he had just replied to. Would a more sensible being than Ford have taken that interjection to be a threat rather than an innuendo? What did this say about him?

  
Bill cackled. “We could _make_ it winter! What do you say?”

  
“Please don’t.” He didn’t know how Bill would attempt that, and he refused to think about it.

  
Bill tapped his knuckles against Ford’s forehead.

  
“Ow!”

  
“Quit overheating the metal plate next to that scrumptious noggin and unwrap it already.”

  
Ford did as he was told. Bill leaned forward, as if the contents were for him, and he was eager to know what was inside. Come to think of it, Bill tended to forgo gift wrap, as his gifts tended to be things like animal teeth and bespelled beetles and the ability to see in the dark. Well, if he liked you.

  
But the item inside the box was nothing so strange.

  
He found himself struck silent anyway.

  
He brushed the stray glitter and insulating paper confetti out of it, and then lifted the teacup out of its nest. His hands remembered the exact delicate heft of it. It shone blue or white as he turned it in the light, and that eye painted onto its side glinted. For a wild moment, he imagined the cup could float.

He set it down carefully.

  
“If you don’t want it, I’ll-” Bill began.

  
“I want it,” he breathed, more shakily than he planned.

  
No, that wouldn’t do. He cleared his throat, looked into Bill's eye, and repeated it with all seriousness. “I want it. Only this time...” He hesitated.

  
Bill must have recognized something in his expression. “Spit it out. Straightforwardness.”

  
Right. Straightforwardness. He could muster some of that. “This time it’ll be real tea in that cup. A real conversation over real tea with...” He was blushing again. He glanced at the cup, then back again.

  
Bill’s eye crinkled in amusement. “Why, IQ, did you forget that the Mindscape is just as real as this place?”

  
Ford threw his hands in the air. “You know what I mean!”

  
They bickered as Ford carefully straightened out the paper and the box to be reused later. Then, they went to the kitchen.

  
Bill shook his finger at the him when he saw the tea box Ford brought out of the cupboard. "No. You call that _dust_ tea?"

  
"It's all I have. I can't conjure the fancy stuff out of nowhere."

  
"You're hopeless! We can't have a real tea time with those sodden mothballs."

  
"Your plans are ruined, Bill Cipher," Ford said, biting back a smile, "What can we do now?"

  
"I'll improvise," Bill said, leaning close. "Ditch the conversation, I say."

  
Anticipating where this was going, Ford rested his weight against the counter. They kissed.

It was only much later, when Ford had laid down to sleep for the night, that he realized that their first tea party hadn’t happened at this time of year, either.


End file.
